


A Casablanca and a Thistle

by MyMarimo



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, zorobin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMarimo/pseuds/MyMarimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dropping anchor on a small island, Zoro and Robin are left behind to look after the Sunny, cue mischief. A Zorobin story. Post time skip (after Mermaid Island).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Casablanca and a Thistle

His kisses -as well as his hands- were rough. His lips were hard and his tongue was strong, and just like the man himself, wandered aimlessly in her own mouth. Nevertheless, Robin liked it.

She liked the way his lips crashed on hers, the way his tongue forced itself into her. The warmth of his breath. The heaviness of his taste. The strength of his embrace as he laid her down on her bed.

All this, she knows, is a stark contrast to her own calculating, deliberate and cool self.

This was different, and this, she told herself, she liked.

She let her eyes close and relished in the embrace she was now sharing with this man, her arms pulling on his robe, bringing him closer.

Zoro opened his eye slightly and peeked at the woman under him. Tall as she was, her body was light and slender. Her skin soft and smooth. Her eyes were closed, her long eye lashes brushing the top of her cheeks. She was blushing, a lot, he thought, and this only made her look even more vulnerable, even more fragile.

He bent his elbow, and shifted his weight onto it, and off of her. He looked at her properly now. 

Her long raven hair sprawled on the bed, framing her. Her breathing was heavy, her chest heaving up and down, her cheeks rosy. He felt her pulling on his robe, willing him closer, felt her brush her leg on his, then wrap itself around his waist.

"z-zoro.." Robin breathes, barely a whisper, her voice raspy.

Zoro, now suddenly still, is taken back at the sound of his name, at the way she said it, and the way she looked when she said it.

Now, all he wants, is to hear her say his name again, the way she just did.

'Damn it' he curses himself, feeling his self control slipping. No longer able to hold back, he cups her face and bring her to his lips, wanting to taste his name on her tongue. His hands roaming her body with urgency, he cups her breasts, filling his hand with soft flesh.

"a..ahh" Robin gasps at the suddenness of Zoro's movements, his touch hot on her skin. She feels him reaching for the zip to her top, excitement now building up inside her, making her dizzy, the room slowly vanishing. Oh the things she would do to this man...

She shakes her head, as if shaking away the fog, and snaps back to reality. She had called out to Zoro for a reason, althought it was in a way she did not expect.

She had used her Hana-hana no mi to bloom an eye on the Sunnys' mast to use as a look out as a precaution (and force of habit) and through it she could see the others making their way back to the ship.

"The others...are on..their way back" she manages to say in between feverish kisses. A moment passes before Zoro finally responds.

"How long until they get here" he demands, his voice tinged with optimism.

Robin lets out a small chuckle, and plants a swift kiss on Zoros' lips.

"Not long" she says, and smiles at the disappointed look on Zoros' face.

-

"HHHOOOIIIII!!! ZOROO!! ROBIIN!! WE'RE BAAACK!" yells their captain.

"Ah, welcome back Luffy" says Robin, who was sitting on a chair on the lawn deck, a book opened in her lap "how was your trip?"

"It was good! We got lots of Meat!! Shishishi!" says Luffy "Oi Sanji! I'm hungry, make me something yummy!" running off towards the kitchen.

"Oi you shitty bastard! Stay out of my kitchen!" screams Sanji, chasing after Luffy, before quickly adding "I'll be right back with some coffee for you Robin-swan~"

Nami sits on the chair next to Robin and lets out a big sigh, looking exhausted. Robin gives her a warm smile for comfort "Hard day?"

"You wouldn't believe it" Nami says, stretches and asks "How was your day with Zoro on the ship?"

Robin blushes a bit as she recalls the intimate moments Zoro and herself shared only minutes before "Oh, it was..fine" Robin answers, a cheeky smile playing on her lips.

Nami catches this, and how could she not, its not like Robin to blush this much. Her eyes narrow in suspicion, before deciding it not to pursue it. 

"I'm going to have a bath" Nami says standing up and making towards the crews quarters "by the way" she turns back to Robin "your book is upside down." She winks at Robin knowingly, and quickly disappears into the rooms.

Robin, embarrassed at first for the oversight of such a detail, mentally thanks Nami for her discretion and covers her face in her book, now upright, and hides a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story i'm posting online EVER, so be nice and enjoy. Also, excuse any misspelling, lack of structure, zorobin feels (nnngghh) and everything else...I'm trash *runs away*


End file.
